narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Muketsu
Muketsu (無血, Muketsu) is an extremely dangerous figure in the current Shinobi world. Muketsu is a genius who hails from a past that involved constant bloodshed against a corrupt bureaucracy prior to the invasion of an "angelic force." Nevertheless, following the arrival of this force, Muketsu had switched priorities. Muketsu would later "single-handedly" escape the defensive systems of Amegakure with his extremely powerful, self-forged Kekkei Genkai known as Blood Release. Prior to this point, Muketsu was renown by the world as Muketsu of the Blood Release (血遁の無血, Ketton no Muketsu), however, the severity of his actions soon labelled him as a S-Rank Missing-nin. But that is the perception the world holds of him. To the man known as Satoru Kensei, Muketsu is the loyal agent known as Mahōbin (魔法瓶, Vacuum Flask), a member of an elite force dedicated to the security of Amegakure from all areas of life. Despite these various titles, Ketsuno Nagashi (血の流す者, The Bloodshedder) is the name that he identifies himself with because of an ordeal with a certain young man. Some time after these events, with Satoru's eventual departure from Amegakure as the Third Amekage, Muketsu was reinstated as an official Shinobi of the village, pardoned for his crimes within the jurisdiction of the village. Yet the situations that Muketsu was involved in after his declaration as a Missing-nin, including the murder of dozens of members, build pressure on Amegakure to have Muketsu executed due to his almost actions towards citizens of other countries. Rather than happily be executed, however, Muketsu would soon be encountered by Igasaki with the offer of joining S.U.N, granting him political immunity in exchange for constantly scouting for various types of obscure information across the world. Background Bloody Childhood Muketsu is a young man who grew up in an environment that was better thought of as "chaos incarnate." The period of time which he spent his toddler years within the vast metropolis known as Amegakure would be that period where and had ruled over the city with their own palm. There was no mercy for those who wished freedom, but there was no punishment for those known as children. But Muketsu was exempt from this. His parents had left him as a child, leaving him with perhaps the worst candidate for parenthood at all. A terror of a figure, he would torture Muketsu daily, keep him isolated from the world and force him to taste his own blood without any remorse to the condition of the young child's mental state. But Muketsu was beyond this torture. In his isolation in the expansive library of this man, he had found his only solace: literature. Literature defined the young man's life to the point where he didn't go a day without reading. He had no formal education, but he self-taught himself the letters based on simple auditory and kinesthetic methods. He was a genius, in the sense of the word. He assimilated information on Shinobi, their combat methods and all sort of other historical knowledge thought to be missing from even the greatest scholars. But then the war began. Amegakure's leadership had collapsed and along with that, his "parent" had as well. Their home, destroyed, Muketsu survived the destruction through a hidden trapdoor he used to store the books he was reading in. Walking out onto the world he had never been exposed to...the ideals that Muketsu garnered from his readings would soon prove to be useless. Ascending Adolescence Following his escape, Muketsu would enroll into the Academy of Amegakure in order to learn the physical and spiritual arts required for one of a Shinobi status. His extensive readings gave him a good foundation to begin from; while he joined at the late age of ten, he managed to accelerate his way through the curriculum to the point where he was labelled as a Genin at age eleven. Labelled as a genius, the young Muketsu would be put into a team of Shinobi older than him for approximately three years. Gaining both experience and fame, Muketsu would awaken his separate natures at an extremely young age, garnering attention from the higher-ups of the Shinobi who still existed within Amegakure. It was during this time that he had apparently conceptualized the possibilities of manipulating the blood flow of his body, especially considering the unique mutation he possessed which caused a surplus to be formed at his . Bard of Revolution in a very peculiar fashion.]] However, the time for experimentation would come to an end. At the tender age of fifteen, one year after his promotion into a , Muketsu and the rest of Amegakure would be overcome by what was known as the Eight-Legged Table. They were a monstrosity who had seeped into Amegakure's bureaucracy unseen, devouring anything that opposed them with their insatiable greed for power. The few Shinobi who had managed to survive the incoming onslaught were hidden from sight entirely. Within the vast metropolis, they secured a small fort which they labelled the residence of the Chaos Faction (乱党, Rantō), lead by a former of Amegakure - Zukō (頭光, Nimbus). Muketsu, along with all of his team, had become underlings for the organization. However, they proceeded to, rather than attack the organization directly, contemplate their next movements and instead bolster their military might in order to compensate for their lack of numbers. So years had begun to pass. Muketsu realized his own specializations had been...sorely lacking. There was nothing that intrigued him, or so he thought. He then remembered the sensation of blood all those years ago. His childhood was brought forth and Muketsu lapsed into his periodic bout of insanity; blood would satiate his thirst for power. With the genius of the scholarly behind him, Muketsu would begin creating the Blood Release, completely unaware what the sacrifices would be for this power in the long run. It took him approximately two years of complete isolation from his comrades in order to achieve the necessary "ratio" (比率, hiritsu) between the elements used to achieve the state of release. However, he would soon realize, the two elements had to be used, not in conjunction with one another, but in a sequential manner. It was this realization that gave him the direction to finally complete the creation of the Blood Release. However, he was too late to protect those closest to him. Returning to the base of operations, little did he know that his comrades were off to fight the subordinates of those who opposed them. Muketsu drowned in his own anger, picked up one of the blades left in the armory, and leaped to the battlefield where his companions wished for his presence. He could only pray that he reached there on time. Alas, his own efforts were squandered by what he thought to be his own allies. Those who he thought were his own - Zukō and his companions - betrayed his trust in that very instant. Muketsu, only 18, was forced to fight those individuals who he cared about. The trauma struck him, brought about the memories of his childhood and erased all mercy. One fell swoop. That was all it took to kill the five Shinobi before him. Their last words were meaningless apologies now; ignored, Muketsu proceeded to reach to his only companions left in the world. Or so he thought... Betrayal? Empowering Oneself Personality Muketsu is a man who has witnessed some of the greatest brutalities in life and still possesses the composure to continue living without complaint. While not exactly the most composed of individuals, Muketsu has demonstrated remarkable mellowness in comparison to other individuals...More Coming Soon Nindō Relationships Eight-Legged Table Satoru Kensei Zen Appearance Muketsu is a man whose appearance hardly reflect the struggles he has gone through in his life. It was as if the man was supposed to be born for nobility but fortune left him at the most critical moment. The most astounding trait Muketsu has in regards to his physical appearance is his long, dark hair. It takes a strikingly purple shade which, for the most part, is kept tied up in a single ponytail. The hair that remains at the front of his head is styled into a fringe that parts to Muketsu's left, with a comparatively longer strand seen dangling with the shorter ones that obscure part of his left eye due to the variance in their lengths, demonstrating a lack of detail given to grooming. As a point of contrast, Muketsu's eyes are an almost luminescent grey, shining in certain tones of gold and silver whenever basked in sources of light such as sunlight or moonlight, making his appearance that much more ethereal. Muketsu also stands quite tall and, to some extent, imposing, with a full height of 180cm backing him. This, in combination with his lean, muscular physique makes the Blood Release user a man who excels in his physical fitness and health — for good reason. After all, should the blood in his body not be at prime condition, it would fail to meet his combat expectations, which are evidently very high. His somewhat sharp, almost pristine features suitable for someone descending from nobility are juxtaposed by the simplicity and practicality of his clothing choice. He dons a simple black for the most part, with lengthened and widened sleeves known as to fully cover his arms so he may perform techniques inconspicuously. Muketsu fastens the kimono around his waist through a black , where he keeps Ibaraki's separate on either side. As footwear, Muketsu opts for simple black and simple , despite their color being completely contradictory to his outfit. Following Muketsu's rebellion, Muketsu was placed under the service of Satoru Kensei within Kōmyō with the pseudonym Mahōbin (魔法瓶, Vacuum Flask). In order to fulfill his duties without being recognized internationally, Muketsu had since obtained a change of clothing in order to accommodate for his status as a . He wears an attire typically suited towards a more traditional depiction of , otherwise known as the (忍び装束, Ninja Costume). He wears a black, long-sleeved with dark green forearm protectors on each arm, along with full-length black gloves. At his waist, he ties his black and with a black that also keeps both halves of Ibaraki on either side of his waist while Kesshōken is behind him. For his footwear, he is seen to wear that are useful for almost all sort of expeditions. At his face, Muketsu is shown wearing a somewhat lengthy piece of black fabric that he wears as a mask to cover both his face and part of his neck. Moreover, Muketsu styles his hair in such a manner that it appears significantly shorter than it actually is, appearing only shoulder-length despite the actual length of his hair reaching down to his waist. As the years passed, Muketsu's maturity and aging seemed to accelerate considerably as a result of daily stresses and the like. While still bearing the core appearance he did during his time in , it is evident that age has taken some toll on the man. His face appears slightly more angular, with distinguished features such as a sharper nose and lips. Along with this, his overall build appears to be slightly broader due to his various combat experiences, evidently making him more muscular and imposing to a standard man. Nevertheless, Muketsu still possesses his long, dark purple hair. However, he seems to style it in a way more suitable to a noble rather than a Missing-nin. While maintaining his signature high ponytail, he dons a white, floral headpiece on the right side of his head, which only lets only a small, but lengthy, portion of his hair stream down that side of his face. His hair is parted at his left instead, with much more emphasis placed on neatness as there is little to no hair on the right side. The hair that is parted is quite lengthy, reaching past his chin and down to his neck. However, it strokes only the side of his face, avoiding important facial features such as his eyes or nose. While his physical features might have changed, perhaps the most distinct change that Muketsu has undergone is his choice of attire. Rather than wear a simplistic kimono, he opts for a more layered and complex attire, a reflection of his elevation in physical and political power (at least within Amegakure) so-to-speak. He wears a long and wide purple over the rest of his attire. At the edges of his , as well as nearing the bottom, the haori is trimmed with a blood orange tone. This creates a visible contrast with the different hues, forcing attention to be paid towards him. Moreover, down the center of the haori from his neck to feet are black stripes embedded with golden fabric that tie the haori just below his chest, hence disallowing it from flapping it in the wind. Underneath the purple haori is a blood-red, with long, thin sleeves. To accompany this appropriately, Muketsu wears a pair of black below his waist, fastening the outfit with a black that goes over his haori as well, fastening both of Ibaraki's separate sections at the left side of his waist while he stores Kesshōken in a scroll. Finally, as footwear, Muketsu opts for simple, but elegant, white and associated , still finding them to be the most simple, but effective means of travel. operations.]] As-of his current occupation, Muketsu is required to constantly engage in lengthy operations that can stretch for weeks, if not months on end. Due to this, he wears attire that he can quickly customize to suit any climate and/or environmental shifts, all the while being durable enough to be prepared to engage in combat. He has once again reverted back to his simple sense of style, wearing a black with bell sleeves, a pair of black and a white obi at his waist to bind the attire firmly. He wears a simple pair of and white . Over this, he is seen wearing a large cloak over the entirety of the attire. The cloak itself is a light cream. It covers both his body and part of his face, though he may choose to remove that specific portion at any time he wishes. The cloak is designed to help him withstand great climactic changes easily, although he comments that it's much more preferable to wear in winter than summer. He also mentions that it is a staple part of almost every S.U.N Agent's attire, insinuating that Igasaki is the one who created the material, especially given that it manages to resist the strikes of most swords quite easily. Synopsis |-| Main Storyline = *'Violet Violence': *'Bloody Rain': *'Lone Drop of Blood among a Monsoon': One of the greatest advents of Muketsu's entire life. Resolved with the power that he possessed, Muketsu set out to escape from Amegakure once and for all. However, with the obstacles in his way, one must question: does Muketsu really have power? :*'Conclusion': Muketsu's escape and awakening of Instinct. *'Guiding the Monsoon': Acquiring a liberation from his previous self, Muketsu sets out to achieve the power necessary to fulfill his debts to his new lord. However, he encounters a boy with strange eyes and thus begins a new story. :*'Conclusion': Muketsu encountering Mizusashi and training with the woman. |-| Side Storyline = *'Blood Runs Deep': Following his defection from Amegakure, Muketsu is haunted by a number of ANBU from various countries. In particular, the famed puppeteer Akagi challenges him to death, believing he is an executioner. Who will come out on top? :*'Conclusion': Muketsu's victory and escape. *'Illusion of Bloodscape' :*'Conclusion': To be decided. *'Flashing Blades': |-| Roleplays = *'Blood Like Iron': :*'Conclusion': Incomplete. |-| Equipment .]] Kesshōken (血傷剣, Blood Scar Sword): .]] Ibaraki (茨木, Thorn Tree): Abilities , maintains his composure.]] Muketsu is a man who has grown underneath the ever-watchful eyes of those who abused him. He had no true experience of combat until he had entered the academy. A theoretical genius, Muketsu had never been exposed to the harsh reality of a true Shinobi until he was much older. But the inventor of the Blood Release was never exposed to those with power born within them; that is, until he staged a rebellion.Lone Drop of Blood among a Monsoon Despite the feats in his younger life that lead him to be heralded as a so-called "savior"Bloody RainViolet Violence, Muketsu's deadly encounter with some of Amegakure's strongest lead him to lament his own abilities. After an encounter with a certain child and a former enemyGuiding the Monsoon, Muketsu's power grew to exponential heights, making him fully capable of fighting several ANBU-level opponents on his own and overpower the likes of AkagiBlood Runs Deep, forcing him to undergo the process of removing his humanity in exchange for sheer power. Truthfully, Muketsu, after his numerous trials and tribulations, is worthy of the title of S-Rank and even more importantly, his position within the fearsome Kōmyō. Chakra Muketsu, given his status as a Shinobi, is undoubtedly a man who possesses quite a supply of chakra. He is considered to be equal in power and skill to two of the Reconaissance Corps' deceased membersLone Drop of Blood among a Monsoon, each of whom were extremely chaotic Chakra Mutants in their time. Throughout his early life, he managed to utilize his theoretical understanding of both and in order to create a pseudo-Kekkei Genkai, the Blood Release.Bloody Rain As such, Muketsu's most evident skill lies in his ability to conserve the amount of chakra he employs in battle, as well as make use of it in the most efficient manner possible. This was made clear during his battle against Satoru's Reconnaissance Corps where, despite his constant onslaught of techniques in the beginning of their battle, Muketsu, upon awakening the full threshold of his powers, still managed to make use of Amaemon and Dozaemon in conjunction with one another before finally succumbing to exhaustion, a process that took hours of ruthless battle.Lone Drop of Blood among a Monsoon Likewise, Muketsu can manipulate the flow of his chakra throughout his body quite seamlessly, thanks to being accustomed to doing so on a daily basis. While his most prominent manner of doing so is to enhance his swordsmanship capabilities through his blood, he would later demonstrate the capability to actually temporarily grasp his opponent's abilities, in particular Lightning Release, through using conductive materials and chakra flow as a basis.Lone Drop of Blood among a Monsoon Eventually this would become an iconic part of his fighting style at a later date.Blood Like Iron Moreover, given that he is capable of both exerting his chakra physically as well as making use of Killing Intent and Instinct, Muketsu has demonstrated that his chakra may be used to incite great fear within his opponents, as seen through his virtual paralysis of Akagi soon after his taunts on fear.Blood Runs Deep Moreover, his chakra prowess, besides being used for intimidation, may also enhance his core attributes and increase his innate resistance to external properties and powerful illusionsGuiding the MonsoonBlood Runs Deep, being one of the few beings moving under the influence of the former. Overall, Muketsu's various feats and abilities as a consequence of his control over chakra has given him the necessary tools to overwhelm virtually any opponent that can come his way. Sensory Ninjutsu Blood Release .]] Muketsu is a talent like no other, despite his preference to stick by the books. In fact, it was his theoretical knowledge of Ninjutsu and nature transformation that allowed him to manage to self-forge an advanced nature transformation, otherwise known as a Kekkei Genkai, known as the Blood Release.Bloody Rain As the sole inventor and user of the said power, Muketsu possesses absolute dominion over the nature. While unorthodox, Muketsu managed to invent and subsequently master the nature through a combination of internal Yang Release and external manipulation of the blood through Water Release as a medium, thereby allowing for the necessary components to create the unorthodox elemental Kekkei Genkai. However, Muketsu has also noted that the techniques from the Blood Release hold their associated weaknesses: fatigue, lack of iron, lack of blood and simple chakra consumption. Despite these weaknesses, Muketsu has, through his own quantity and control over his own chakra, managed to mitigate these to the absolute minimum, as made evident when, even though he had been battling with large-scale techniques, still managed to activate two of his strongest techniques in conjunction with one another while his primitive instincts awoke.Lone Drop of Blood among a Monsoon Muketsu's use of the Blood Release follows two principles: necessity and adaptability. The first of these traits could be witnessed from his myriad of battles following his acquisition of the title of a S-Rank Missing-nin, where he only used the Blood Release when placed in a situation of life-or-death.Blood Runs Deep Otherwise, he is quite content with utilizing his own masterful physical prowess to overwhelm his enemies. Nevertheless, upon employment of the Blood Release, Muketsu ensures that his techniques are tactfully employed to minimize his own chakra consumption while still being highly effective against his enemies, as evident when he managed to overwhelm 's signature - used by Akagi - with but a simple, albeit large column of bloodBlood Runs Deep, something he also used against a masked woman's powers prior to the event after awakening a certain attribute.Lone Drop of Blood among a Monsoon However, those were the days where he relied on the principles given to him by the books. While the basis of his usage remains underneath the two principles, it has also changed considerably in execution. Fluidity follows the majority of his fighting style, adapting the shape and consistency of the blood he uses at any given point to either disallow an attack to harm him, deflect an attack or assault the opponent with a critical injury. In fact, it was this philosophy that later prompted him to customize all of his unique techniques to flow into one another, emphasizing his control over chakra while doing so. Due to his devotion in mastering this particular self-created Kekkei Genkai, Muketsu boasts an incredible arsenal of techniques that enables him to fight virtually any opponent with great ease, along with the ability to alter these techniques with his impeccable control. At a basic level, Muketsu employs his Blood Release primarily for the creation of various weapons, which he does through a spiraling base that can quickly take shape as a wide variety of constructs, such as spears, swords, kunai or even shuriken, albeit each possesses notable fragility due to the lack of iron concentration present within blood, which means it can only be used temporarily in combat. However, given the nature of these weapons, they are best suited for a preliminary distraction regardless.Lone Drop of Blood among a Monsoon Moreover, given the plethora of blood he can create through the influence of Yang Release, Muketsu can blanket the field with his own blood in order to manipulate it for a wide variety of purposes, create powerful barriers or cocoon-like structures to prevent omnidirectional assaults from damaging him. Beyond a simple offensive and defensive use, Muketsu demonstrates the capability to send blood directly from his pores in a column surrounding himself, quickly deterring enemies from further action. However, these are the more superficial techniques of Blood Release that are used as little more than a means to gain an understanding into the enemy's form of fighting should Muketsu be struggling to keep up with them with his base physical attributes. Beyond this point, the techniques that are employed are ones that generally appear to be of a supplementary nature, with their effectiveness being almost unrivaled in comparison to other depictions of similarly derived chakra-based haemokinetic abilities. Taking into account his theoretical knowledge of the physical properties of a wide variety of chakra and non-chakra based substances, Muketsu quickly understood that the presence of iron within his blood would allow lightning to be easily conducted through the weapons he makes use of, making it very easy to electrocute him. Hence, Muketsu initially derived the Blood Release: Blood-Iron Heaven and Earth technique as a means of purifying the blood that comes out of his blood marrow for a short period of time, thus disabling the effectiveness of conductive energy against his blood, despite weakening the solidity of the structures he creates. Furthermore, given blood's adhesive properties, Muketsu can solidify it around a site of injury as a temporary bandaging by making use of the blood that's pouring out of his injuries, efficiently minimizing his injuries. While minimizing his own injuries, he can also exploit the injuries of others to great effect. Upon making contact with an enemy with a blood-based weapon such as Kesshōken, Muketsu may proceed to influence their body at a close range due to his chakra circulating within their body, giving him a greater combat presence. What is the most surprising ability of Muketsu's, however, is the ability to make use of Blood Release without existing blood outside of his body. After all, he can manipulate the flow of blood within his body, accelerating its course in order to bolster his physical attributes, among them being his ocular prowess, although the potential backlash also exists. The greatest techniques in Muketsu's arsenal, however, are the ones born from a necessity for survival. The first of these is Amaemon, a technique that epitomizes Blood Release's form-based creation and offensive capabilities. The cutting power of the blade produced by this technique is enough to warrant caution even in masterfully designed swords and their associated master swordsmen. Given its composition, it can also be manipulated subtly to add an element of surprise into the man's fighting style, something necessary against the military superpowers of the day and age. On the other hand, there is Dozaemon. It is the release of this structure, this confinement into a wave of blood that surrounds his person. It is a makeshift wall that takes Muketsu's imagination to its very apex, despite its chakra-consuming properties. From a wall of spears that deters an enemy all the way to a fierce dragon that can oppose other elemental dragons, it is a technique he gained full dominion over when he awoke his almost transcendental combat instincts. Like all men of his status, Muketsu possesses a secret technique that is forbidden under all circumstances except one: certain death. The embodiment of all his hatred towards the walls that he had climbed to reach his current heights, it is his roar against the heavens: the Blood Release: Skyscraper. However, the details of the technique are left to question; the only thing to known to anyone besides Muketsu is that it's almost guaranteed to kill Muketsu should he be forced to use it. Lightning Release .]] Muketsu obtained mastery of Lightning Release through a rather peculiar method. Rather than actively learning the nature on his own, he made use of his blood's conductive properties — the iron within it — in conjunction with his expertise in chakra flow in order to temporarily seize control of the lightning produced by one of his enemies, specifically using his sword to do so.Lone Drop of Blood among a Monsoon Ever since this period, Muketsu has noted that the use of Lightning Release, given that the element has so much focus over chakra flow, is rather simple for him to adopt and make use of as a primary combat method. In fact, he can competently fight battles against notorious , albeit his intention was to tactfully retreat.Blood Like Iron Despite Muketsu's most evident use of Lightning Release being in conjunction with his Kenjutsu, as made evident by his expertise in Acrobat, Muketsu also has some expertise over conventional lightning techniques due to his observations and teachings from a rather notorious user of unconventional Lightning Release. The most evident teaching that Muketsu has gained from the man is the use of Electrical Whiplash, a rather simple technique that involves the stabilization of Muketsu's own chakra to form a whip-like structure that enables him to observe enemies from a mid-ranged distance. Moreover, Muketsu can also quite easily send out a thin beam of lightning instantaneously that can shift the tide of a battle to Muketsu's favor. Finally, he also makes use of elaborate web-like structues that can easily, albeit temporarily, paralyze opponents and grant Muketsu the necessary opening to defeat them. Whilst his conventional expression of the nature is quite skilled, what really stands out about Muketsu's use of Lightning Release is how it works in tandem with his Blood Release to form a state that Muketsu calls the Blood-Iron Firefly Technique... :More Coming Soon Kenjutsu Muketsu is an extremely talented swordsman despite it not being his main specialty within the plethora of the arts. As his main form of offense, it is clear that Muketsu possesses a wide range of potent skills when it comes to his Kenjutsu. His adaptability, strength, finesse and speed while wielding a sword of any kind have allowed him to fight on-par with opponents with powers that command over space,Guiding the MonsoonViolet Violence the elements in the air,Lone Drop of Blood among a Monsoon and even deceased corpses as marionettes.Blood Runs Deep In all of these conflicts, he has managed to hold off his enemy with precision swordsmanship until his other skills and abilities were necessary as a reinforcement. Despite only being taught at the level suitable for a traditional ,Bloody Rain his various self-taught lessons and experiences from live, grueling combat have made it possible for him to match with even the greatest technical masters quite easily, his intuitive capabilities being more than a match for any opponent who solely relies on form and skill, no matter the difference in physical ability.Blood Like Iron Muketsu's most common approach in swordsmanship is one that is reflexive, focusing on an enemy's strikes and successfully parrying them in order to bring out vital openings necessary for shifting the flow of combat.Blood Runs Deep As a consequence of the observant, almost passive nature of his swordsmanship, Muketsu is rarely one to initiate conflict. He is most often seen to deflect other weaponsGuiding the Monsoon, projectiles included.Blood Runs Deep Of course, this form of swordsmanship became more and more obsolete as he began to fight stronger opponents. Instead, he made use of stronger, faster slashes that involved significant momentum and overall movement across the battlefield, with offensive strikes that could easily push aback even battle-crazed opponents.Lone Drop of Blood among a Monsoon Eventually, the adoption of Lightning Release from a member of the Reconnaissance Corps lead him to pursue newer advents of swordsmanship, something that would come to fruition following his independent training. variant in use.]] Muketsu, following his acquisition of the Lightning Release, is noted to have particularly enhanced his Kenjutsu skills, believing that he requires an offensive power besides his Blood Release that can actually cause significant damage to a victim. At some point in his life, he also managed to decipher the use of Acrobat — a signature fighting style of Kumogakure residents — and managed to manipulate its fundamentals to create his own, unique expression of the art. Unlike its most famed usage by which involves the use of seven swords simultaneously, Muketsu, at most, makes use of only two swords at any given point in time. This naturally makes him an exceptional dual-bladed combatant, for he can maximize the efficiency of using two -length blades within battle against superior blades through his impeccable swordsmanship. Acrobat's very nature focuses heavily on offense and reaction-timing, overwhelming the senses of the enemy through simultaneous assaults on all fronts. Muketsu is noted to make use of this particular attribute of Acrobat through usage of lightning-enhanced long distance sword attacks, before homing in on his opponent and obliterating them with only simple strikes. .]] Muketsu's prowess within Acrobat has ascended to the point where he has managed to create separate maneuvers — classified as techniques — which enable him to react to a plethora of combat situations without even once resorting to his Blood Release, thus enabling him to conceal his true powers until the very last moment. By manipulating the distribution of lightning chakra across his blade(s), Muketsu demonstrates impeccable cutting power combined with great speed to quickly swat away opposition, even if he were in the middle of high-speed movement. In addition, Muketsu makes use of his theoretical knowledge of the human body to its greatest extent by focusing his chakra to the tip of his blade(s) and stabbing an opponent at almost any area, overloading the electric potential of their neurons within that localized area and thus temporarily ridding the function of that specific area. Muketsu's employment of this specific technique normally arises from the need to conduct interrogation. Likewise, Muketsu also prevents unnecessary bloodshed for such missions through the use of Acrobat: Lever. By channeling chakra to the hilt of his blade(s) and subsequently impaling his opponent from any direction, Muketsu manages to overwhelm them with blunt force, an easy way to either initiate or end a short-lived conflict. Due to Muketsu's apparent non-lethal policy when making use of his Acrobat form, even the use of high-speed blitzes, despite normally causing the bifurcation of an enemy, instead leave them in a state of full-body paralysis for a short period of time through the overload of chakra into their nervous system; Muketsu appeared to adapt this technique from witnessing Satoru's Lightning Release Chakra Mode. Finally, as a form of humiliation, Muketsu can also quickly shatter any and all defenses through a shockwave of lightning-based chakra released from the point of impact towards an opponent, thus leaving them defenseless. Despite the lack of bloodshed that is involved in most of these techniques, any keen opponent will quickly understand that this is simply Muketsu's aversion, which in itself would cause any sensible opponent to retreat before Muketsu releases the full brunt of his power. Taijutsu Intelligence Other Skills Stats Trivia *Muketsu's appearance is an amalgamation of various characters in Japanese , and . His most prominent sources are Yu Kanda, Kamui Gakupo, Sasaki Kojiro and . Additional images used for certain descriptions are that of , and . *Muketsu's theme song, as chosen by the author, is the song Lust for Blood by . The romanized and translated lyrics can be found here. Quotes *(Signature saying) "I hate confinement. It's just so isolated, you know?" *(To Akagi) "Has fear controlled you, boy? You can see, can't you? The fear is going into your blood. It's seeping in. What will it do next? You despise fear, do you not? Then let me tell you what fear will do to you. It will engulf you. It will strangle you. It will place you into an abyss which you can no longer escape from. It is an eternal darkness, an abyss so strong that everything else in the world seems like the brightest light - even the strongest of crimes. Hahaha. Why am I telling you this? Who knows. But you appear to be the kinda guy that listens to people. Good or bad? Well, that's up to you to decide." *(To Satoru Kensei) "Literature was my salvation. I will be able to move away from my complete dependence on it...but I can never abandon it entirely. I will be abandoning my entire existence if I do so, I hope you understand that. I'm a man who sticks by his books...because they stuck by me when I was alone." *(To Satoru) "Expectations, I see. If you believe they are failures...then I would like to propose that I be given time to truthfully break free of the limitations I have placed upon myself unwillingly. After all, failure is something I am not habituated to, either..." *(To Zen) "It's not that nobody opposes you; nobody chooses to. This isn't your home, Zen. I'm your guardian as of now. Being responsible for you means I'm responsible for your safety. Therefore, you will not participate; simple." *(To Zen) "I wonder how many people I have told this to...The truth is only defined by what you believe it as. If the omniscient truth existed, then law and order would rule. Alas, it does not." *(In Naruto Shippūden: World's Strongest) "Shall we sacrifice your blood to the currents of history?" References Creation and Conception Muketsu's initial concept was simply a means for me to express my fondness of the Blood Release Kekkei Genkai I had conceptualized. He eventually grew to be an individual whose existence was focused around the idea of isolation, hence why he became a . However, the concept was soon thrown away following a certain roleplay making me realize how dull Muketsu's concept was. Returning to Muketsu through some discussions with Shifūha along with the rebirth of the Fanon Canon, the author began to revisit him. The discussions of Muketsu's escape from Amegakure and its legitimacy was something that caused a challenging roleplay to then proceed, which immediately made Muketsu and, by extension, the author realize the potential he has for growth and simply how much he restrains himself in most situations. As such, while Muketsu was once an avenue to display the capabilities of the Blood Release, he has been "morphed" as an outlet for the growth of the author as a roleplayer. Category:Male Category:Amegakure Resident Category:Missing-nin Category:S-Rank Category:Kōmyō Category:Sensor Type